The invention relates to aqueous compositions suitable for use in oral hygiene, especially for cleaning the mouth and the teeth. In particular, the invention is concerned with highly improved detergent compositions suitable for use as dentifrices and mouth washes.
The damaging effect of conventional detergents used to cleanse the mucosae, particularly the mouth, has been the subject of intense study for many years in a search for mild products, which not only cleanse efficiently, but also leave the mouth and teeth with a pleasant after feel, without irritation or other chemical damage to the gums or mucosae.
We have now discovered quite unexpectedly, that by selection of a specific dialkyl phosphate in the form of a salt, together with a monoalkyl phosphate salt to modify the foam characteristics of the product, a composition can be obtained which in use is capable of producing superior foam characteristics and cleaning power, that cannot be matched by any other product. Furthermore, the composition is so mild that it can safely be used for cleansing the teeth and mucosae, including the gums when diseased or damaged. It is particularly useful for cleaning sensitive gums, for example when gingivitis is present, and also possesses improved anti-caries properties. Also, following use of the composition in the mouth, the taste of foods and drinks subsequently consumed is not changed, in contrast to the bitter after-taste that can result when more conventional surfactants are employed.